Natsu and his amnesia
by kirikachan
Summary: one day, Lucy was told that Natsu has left the guild... and joined Blue Pegasus! and so Fairy Tail's strongest team are off to bring Natsu back.


Fairy Tail fan fiction – Natsu became a host?!

On a bright sunny day…..

Gray bursts into Lucy's room. 'Lucy!'

'Wah! What the hell are you doing? Barging into someone's room like that?' says Lucy with something in her hand, ready to throw at Gray.

'Lucy! Natsu left the guild!' says Gray, still trying to catch his breath from running to Lucy's house.

'Eh?! Natsu?! He left? But why? That can't be true.' Lucy was in disbelief. She knew how much Fairy Tail meant to Natsu – it was his home! There is no way that he would just leave like that.

'Not only that… He joined Blue Pegasus – the host guild! Can you believe it? Come, Lucy. Everyone is at the guild.' And so, Lucy and Gray left.

When they reached the guild, an uneasy atmosphere was hanging around, even though it was a bright summer day and the light was shining through the windows, it didn't warm up the cold and dark atmosphere in the guild… it was almost like as if the guild was lifeless. Master was discussing something with Mirajane at the back and Erza held her head with both her hands and kept quiet for the whole time. People were talking but very quietly and it was just about possible to hear what they were saying. 'It's impossible that Natsu left! Moreover, he joined another guild?!'

'Geez, what's wrong with him? What made him do that?'

'It's almost like he became a completely different person!'. Suddenly, someone got up and shouted 'Geez, that's enough! I don't believe that Natsu left us just like that! That's not manly at all! I'm going to talk to him.'

'Elfman! Stop that! What use is it going to do now? Talking to him isn't going to change anything!' said Mirajane looking into her brother's eyes, trying to convince him to stay calm.

Elfman looks back at his sister with teary eyes, 'Nee-san!' and tears began to roll down his face.

Mira glances towards the door. 'Ah! Lucy! You're here. Did Gray tell you about Natsu?' said Mira with a sad look on her face.

'Yeah… I… I still can't believe it! What happened to him? And where is Happy? He was still alright during the last job!' suddenly a light bulb lit in Lucy's head.

'…the last mission…' for the first time since Natsu left, Erza lifted her eyes.

'Could it be…?' said Gray, who also remembered the incident.

'Gray… your clothes…' said Mirajane.

'Shit!' Gray looks down at the clotheless body.

At that moment, in one of Fairy Tail's corners someone watched Gray intently 'Gray-sama! ... passionate as ever!' said Juvia.

'What happened on the last job?' Master looked at the team with only one eye opened.

'During the last mission, Natsu got knocked out by this mega volcan. So, Erza and Gray finished the job while me and Happy looked after Natsu… He eventually woke up from the blow but he seemed fine by then…' explained Lucy.

'Actually I thought that something was wrong with him. I thought that everyone noticed it so I didn't point it out then… he was somewhat calmer than his usual self, even his way of talking was…' said Erza, thinking back to that day.

'Now that you mention it! He usually barges into my room on the next day, after each job, but today it was Gray who came in the morning…' said Lucy, with a slightly blushed face. 'I thought it was strange…'

Suddenly, Juvia jumps out of her hiding place 'Gray-sama! How could you? How could you do this to Juvia?' and Juvia was hanging on Gray.

'Geez, Juvia. Now it isn't the time for this… and quit hanging on me! I'm not a tree!' says Gray, while trying to break free.

Master calls to Lucy. 'Lucy. I think you'd better go to Blue Pegasus and check out on Natsu. If it is you then maybe something will change and maybe there will be a way to get Natsu back. Gray, Erza, you three should go together.'

'Master…' Lucy looks at the old man. 'OK. I got it.' says Lucy with determined eyes.

'Let's go, Lucy!' said Erza and Gray, who were already waiting by the front door.

'We'll definitely get Natsu back! Because he is family, right?' and with that, Fairy Tail's strongest team left for the recovery of their member…. To Blue Pegasus! (^o^)/

[NOTE: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Mashima Hiro sama.]

Author's note:

And so this is the end of the first chapter! I hope that you have enjoyed it! The next chapter is under progress so I'll do my best for the next chapter too!

Feel free to comment on this fan fiction! Good or bad, they are all welcome!


End file.
